Full Moon Clan
by XxLunaLoathingxX
Summary: Two vampires, One royalty and one newbie, form a clan together and have wild adventures. Vampires party the hardest! Might have some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is a reference! It's the Full Moon Clan Rule book!**

 **Full Moon Clan Rules And Policy**

Rule 1- No boys are allowed in the clan. Men cannot be vampires in Full Moon Clan

Rule 2- New members must be approved by Queen Fianna

Rule 3- Any and all human killing must be approved by Queen Fianna to keep us hidden

Rule 4- You can never leave the clan, but you can be part of other clans at the same time

Rule 5- **added after the treaty** Some werewolves can be trusted

POLICIES-

Ritual for changing new members- New members must wear a white dress. Queen Fianna chooses who gets to change the new member. The new member must agree to all the rules and then sign the book in blood before being changed. The member may choose were they want to be bitten.

Full moon clan gets more powerful on the full moon.

**ONGOING**


	2. Glossary

**Glossary**

 **This list is ongoing and will constantly be updated.** Here is the place to check to find explanations for references made in the story.

Werewolves/Vampires Treaty- The vampires and werewolves used to constantly fight and be at war until they made a treaty in 2014 declaring that they were allies. Now some vampires (like Fianna) are vampire and werewolf hybrids.

Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid- After the Vampires and Werewolves made a treaty, many vampires and werewolves admitted that they were hybrids: part werewolf, part vampire. This happened sometimes due to injuries during the wars or crossbreeding.


	3. How the Clan began(2012)

It was early one fall morning, the morning of October 31st, to be exact, when vampire Queen Fianna woke up with an idea. Even though she was vampire royalty, she lived alone, and had lived alone for many years and many past lives. But this time, she wanted to have a family. A clan of other vampires to fight together and live together. So she set out to find some...

Except that finding other vampires was damn near impossible. Most all were hiding, since after all it was 2012, and if you said you were a vampire they'd lock you in a mental hospital. Dejected, Queen Fianna wandered the city, looking for potential members.

As she wandered the city, protected from the UV rays by a parasol, she got many stares, but that was normal, since vampires are unnaturally beautiful. She basked in the stares of the lowly humans and hummed to herself as she walked.

She heard suddenly a scream, and felt...compelled to go in it's direction. Fianna had never been much of a hero, after all, who gave a damn about the lowly mortals? But..that scream made her run in that direction as if her own life depended on it.

She ran into an alley and saw a young girl, maybe 16-17, laying on the ground. The girl looked up weakly at Fianna. Fianna's red eyes met with the girl's brown ones, and she could feel the girl's panic. Fianna looked up and noticed a man standing over the girl.

"Oh, another one? Must be my lucky day." He smirked, and began to advance on Fianna.

Oh, if there was one thing Fianna hated more than just humans, it was male humans. Specifically creepy bastards like this. He continued towards her, holding out a knife. "Come on, dollface, let's play"

"Yes, let's." Fianna growled and attacked the man. She easily grabbed the knife and threw it onto the ground, her hands already crushing the man's windpipe. He struggled for a few moments before Fianna heard a nice "crack!" sound from his neck, and then he went still. She couldn't help herself, it had been so long since her last real meal, and he was dead already... She drained him of blood in mere minutes. Only after wiping her mouth did she remember the girl.

"You're a vampire.." The girl said, slowly standing up. "You saved my life. I'll repay you in any way I can!" The girl was slightly tall, but weak looking, with brown hair and pale skin. Fianna was about to say "No, that's ok" but an idea popped in her head.

"How would you like to be a vampire, dear?" Fianna asked the girl. The girl looked confused for a moment before looking quite happy.

"I'd love to! I've got nothing to lose. Maybe then I could be strong..." The girl smiled nervously.

"What's your name, dear? My name is Fianna, Queen Fianna."

"My name is Zofie."

"Well Zofie.." Fianna looked up and noticed that night had fallen. A full moon blazed strongly above them. "Welcome to the Full Moon Clan," she said, before biting into the girl's neck.


	4. Turmoil (2013)

**This story takes place in 2013, one year before the treaty between werewolves and vampires**

It had been one year since Full Moon Clan was formed, and it was going well so far. Fianna liked having another vampire around more than she thought she would. Instead of being constant fighting like she thought, it was peaceful. So she thought long and hard, and decided to bring another vampire into the clan.

She took Zofie out walking with her through town at night. It was perfectly clear, you could see every star in the sky, and the full moon blazed above them. It was the perfect night to change a new member.

"Zofie, be on the lookout for potential girls!" Fianna said.

Zofie nodded. "No boys in our clan, boys can't be vampires."

"Not in Full Moon Clan," Fianna agreed.

The two strolled through town. Zofie stopped to buy a Monster energy drink, one of her favourite human drinks (other than alcohol), and the two girls split it as they walked through town. After a long time, they spotted a girl with short black hair, sitting on the sidewalk in an alley, smoking. They both sat down next to her.

The girl practically growled. "What is this, a mugging? By you two. HA! I could kill you both just by looking. Get lost."

Zofie grinned. "We aren't mugging you, stupid. We have a proposition for you-"

"But first we have to know you're good enough" Fianna stared down the girl intensively.

"Of course I'm good enough for whatever you want. I can do anything." The girl took a hit of her cigarette and angrily glared at Fianna.

"Can you fight?" Fianna calmly asked.

"Of course I can, what do I look like?!" The girl flicked her cigarette to the ground and put it out with the toe of her boot. "Need a demonstration, smart ass?"

"Yes, actually, I'd love one." Fianna said, in a quiet, calm tone. She pointed to a burly man also smoking about 20 feet away. "Take him down, and we'll tell you our proposition."

The girl smirked and slowly stood up. "You got it, duchess."

"It's Queen, actually. Queen Fianna. And yourself?"

"I'm Alice." The girl began to walk over to the man, stopped, and turned back for a moment. "What about the annoying one?"

"HEY!" Zofie glared at the girl.

"Her name is Zofie, and you will respect her and myself if this deal is to happen." Fianna said in a steely cold voice.

Alice looked uncomfortable for a moment. "My apologies, Zofie." She turned back to the man, a look of mischief on her face. Her steps towards him increased in speed. He noticed her approaching, and looked irritated.

"Get lost, bitch." He said, and, noticing she wasn't stopping, got a look of confusion and slight panic. "Hey, I said get lo-"

The loud crack of Alice's boot connecting with the man's jaw echoed through the alley. He hit the ground instantly, unconscious. Fianna and Zofie looked at eachother, and nodded.

"Ok, Alice. You can come with us."

...

They brought Alice back to their headquarters. The girl fidgeted nervously in her chair all through dinner, barely touching the ramen noodles in front of her.

"What is it that you all want, anyway?!" She finally nervously shouted.

Fianna sat calmly, having finished all her ramen, hands folded neatly on the table in front of her. "If you can't tell, Alice. We're vampires." Alice didn't look surprised, so Fianna continued. "We want you to join our clan. We are known as the Full Moon Clan, since we get our energy from the Full Moon."

Alice looked confused. "I thought werewolves liked the full moon-"

Zofie practically screeched. "NO! WE AREN'T WEREWOLVES!"

Alice jumped a bit in her chair, and Fianna calmly continued. "I will show you up to what will become your room, if you choose to join us. There is a white dress in the closet. Put it on and come back downstairs if you choose to join us. If you don't, well, there's the door." Fianna giggled. "Not that you'd make it out the door alive anyway."

Alice looked nervous, but nodded. Fianna led Alice up the long, winding stairs to a small room. Alice entered the room and closed the door behind her. Fianna and Zofie went downstairs to begin setting up for the ritual.

-ALICE POV-

Alice looked around the room in a kind of panic. She was originally going to con these weirdos, steal their stuff and leave, but..They were vampires! If she tried to face them, she'd surely die.

She paced around the room, considering her options. If she did become one of them, she'd be more powerful, that was true... She could probably overthrow Fianna even. It wouldn't be hard to control the stupid one after that. Yeah, that would work.

She put on the white dress and brushed her hair. She was ready to give up human life.

-end of Alice POV-

Fianna and Zofie worked quickly, setting up the bed and candles, and getting out the book in which they had written clan rules. It seemed so long ago that they had both made their mark in this book, and now they would have a third.

They had just finished touching up the rules of the clan, when they heard the door to the ritual room open. Both turned to see Alice walk in confidently, and even curtsy to Fianna.

"My Queen," Alice said, "What must I do for this ceremony?"

Fianna nodded approvingly. _'Good,'_ She thought, _'this one will be very loyal just like Zofie.'_ She gestured to the bed. "Lay down, Alice."

Alice obediently went and lay down on the bed. The white gown spread out around her like water. She felt calm and prepared for her new life.

"Zofie will be the one changing you today, Alice." Fianna announced, and sat on what looked like a throne positioned at the foot of the bed. "Zofie, begin the ceremony."

Zofie nodded, and opened the Book of Rules. She read each Rule and made Alice say that she agreed to each Rule. When she was finally done with the rules, she pricked Alice's finger and placed her blood mark underneath her own. Fianna, Zofie, and Alice's blood marks all lined up on the page. Zofie finally closed the book and walked over to the bed. "Alice," She said, unnaturally calm, "Where would you like to be bitten?"

Alice thought for a moment. _'This will be painful no matter where I choose,'_ she thought."My wrist," She said.

Zofie slowly raised Alice's arm to her mouth. "Welcome to the Full Moon Clan, Alice." She said, and bit into Alice's wrist.

...

When Alice regained consciousness, she was in her new room, on the bed. It was dim, and looked to be dawn outside. She heard a small knock on the door, and watched it creak open. Zofie came in, and sat on the bed next to her.

"You're finally awake." Zofie smiled. "I did it correctly."

"How long has it been?" Alice asked, groggy.

"Three days. That's normal." Zofie replied. "You did very well. You didn't even scream."

Alice was still barely conscious. "Why are you in here, anyway."

"To check on you, asshat." Zofie frowned and stood. "I see your attitude hasn't changed. You'll need to fix that or our Queen will be angry." She walked out of the room quickly.

Alice slowly fully woke, eyes scanning the room. Her eyes made contact with a mirror and she was startled to see how red they were. _'I can still see myself in a mirror, at least.'_ She thought. _'I guess not all the vampire myths are true.'_ Even so, she knew it would take a long time to get used to this new life.

...

6 Months Later...

Alice had become sick of her clan mates. She thought that she could handle this life, and outwardly, she was a hell of a good actor. But inside, she was boiling with rage.

Fianna had decided to teach her underlings about werewolves tonight. She would let the two girls examine a wild pack, and she would show them just how awful they were. The clan set out around midnight on a full moon to a popular werewolf meeting place. They hid themselves ontop of a cliff, staring down into the valley at an entire pack of werewolves.

"They look hungry." Alice remarked. Fianna nodded.

"They're out here to feed." Fianna said.

Alice decided suddenly, that this was her one chance to escape. _'If I push them both off the cliff, the werewolves will eat them!'_ she thought. She creeped behind both the other vampires. Zofie and Fianna were engaged deeply in conversation, not noticing how Alice had moved to behind them. Alice gave a sudden push, and Fianna began to fall off the cliff.

"MY QUEEN!" Zofie screamed and reached out, grabbing Fianna's hand and attempting to pull her up.

Alice shoved Zofie, and both Fianna and Zofie plunged down into the middle of the werewolf pack.

Fianna was knocked unconscious by the fall, but Zofie still had some strength. She grabbed Fianna and began running. Suddenly she felt a tug, and noticed that one of the werewolves had bitten Fianna's hand. "NO!" Zofie screamed, and kicked the werewolf in the snout. It freed it's grip on Fianna's hand and Zofie sprinted away, Fianna's unconscious body in her arms.

The two made it back to the mansion, and Zofie laid Fianna on the couch and began to panic. "My Queen, oh my Queen..." She growled angrily "That traitor bitch Alice did this! I'll find her and kill her..."

"Zofie..." Fianna said weakly. Her eyes were open, and she was sweating.

"I don't know what to do my Queen... you were bitten...Will you die?"

"No...but..." Fianna groaned and slowly closed her eyes, fading into complete unconsciousness as she whispered "I'll be one of them now..."

...

AUTHORS NOTES!

So that's the story on how Fianna became a hybrid in the first place. Because of Alice the traitor. Who will come in later stories as well.

I will post a part that contains the whole rule book so you all can see Full Moon Clan's rules.

Thanks for reading, I'm off to update Alice's Character bio so go check that once you read this!


	5. The Party (2016)

Even though they had been avoiding it, Queen Fianna had royal duties to attend to. And one of those duties was to go to dinner parties with other royal vampires. After all, she had to keep in touch with other royals. They were kind of boring, she could admit, but they were her people. Talking to other vampire queens, kings, dukes, duchesses, etc was part of her life, so she couldn't avoid it forever.

But what she was really worried about was that this was the first dinner party she would be taking Zofie too. And Zofie wasn't really...as refined as Fianna. Zofie liked to party all the time, and be irresponsible. Fianna wanted to think that it was only because Zofie was a newbie, but...sometimes she wondered if Zofie would ever be a more responsible Vampire.

"Zofie! Get in here!" Ever since that day when Fianna had saved Zofie's life, Zofie had acted as a sort of maid or servant to Fianna, but they still respected each other very much. Zofie ran in, still in her PJS.

"Yes, My Queen?" Zofie was out of breath and her hair was still messed up.

"I need you to help me pick out what to wear to the dinner party this evening."

"Ooh, party?!" Zofie's eyes lit up.

"No, not that kind of party. This will be a boring thing, but something we must do as part of my royal duties. We must be social with the other royal vampires."

"Aw...I miss the days when we would go out and fight werewolves and go to clubs and party and had songs written about us..." Zofie sighed. "What are you even supposed to wear then?"

"Something fancy! And look, Zofie, those days aren't over. Well except we don't fight werewolves anymore. Not after-"

"The treaty, yeah I know..." Zofie began to rustle through Fianna's closet before pulling out a classic gothic vampire gown, complete with corset lacing up the front. "What about this?"

"That's perfect!" Fianna put it on and smiled. "Oh but, so I don't lose that cool party life touch..." She put on a choker too.

"You look good, My Queen."

"Thank you Zofie. I have a dress for you since I know you don't own anything...tasteful-"

"HEY! I do so own SOME nice clothes."

"Just change already."

Zofie changed into the gown that Fianna gave her and twirled around. "Ooh, pretty. I look so classy." She put on a necklace and put a flower clip in her hair. "There, do I look tasteful?"

"Yes, thank god. Now let's go. We don't want to be late."

...

When they arrived at the venue, there were many beautiful young women all in elegant gothic clothing socializing. Queen Fianna politely socialized too, but communicated telepathically to Zofie.

 _'Man, this sucks.'_ Fianna thought to Zofie.

 _'How do you think I feel? I'm gonna get drunk'_

 _'NO!'_

 _'Yep.'_

 _'NOOOO! That's an order.'_

 _'Sorry my Queen, but this night is not survivable without alcohol.'_

Zofie made her way to the table and was already on her fifth glass of wine before Fianna was finally able to sit down. She glared at Zofie, who was suddenly on her tenth glass of wine.

 _'Cool it with the alcohol!'_

 _'I'd rather be in a club right now, to be honest.'_

Fianna endured the rest of the night next to a very drunk Zofie. But the worst was yet to come.

The night was ending, and the last speaker was droning on through their speech. Fianna felt her eyelids grow heavy and could have _sworn_ she saw sunlight creeping through the windows of the venue, when beside her she heard Zofie whispering. She turned her head and almost gasped in horror. _Zofie was hitting on vampire royalty!_

 _'Zofie! Stop hitting on that poor woman! You're embarrassing me!'_

 _'But my queen, she's so pretty-'_

 _'How drunk are you Zofie?'_

 _'Way too much.'_

Fianna sighed and endured the rest of the night with amazing patience. When they got home, though, she ordered Zofie to never embarrass her like that again, and to also go to bed, because it was morning.

But she kind of had to admit, Zofie had made the boring night way more fun.

AUTHORS NOTE!

So this "book" is really a collection of short stories about Full Moon Clan. Some take place modern day, some take place a while ago. I'll be putting the year at the beginning of each story so you know where we are, since I'll time skip a lot. I'm also going to be making a references and characters chapter so that you know what's going on.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
